This invention relates to a structure of an open-cycle type air conditioner including a rotary latent heat exchanger, a rotary sensible heat exchanger, and first and second rotary filter type humidifiers.
Open-cycle air conditioners are well known in the art, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,528 to Sanford A. Well. However, such air conditioners have serpentine passages for room air and outside air with resultant increase in fluid resistance and increase in power consumption in blower units. furthermore, since the rotary sensible heat exchanger is disposed in a vertical direction, the air conditioners are large as a whole.